Faccia LaFaccia (Ferrari LaFerrari)
The Ferrari LaFerrari has been renamed to Faccia LaFaccia due to copyright reasons. LaFerrari (project name, F150) is a limited production hybrid sports car built by Ferrari. LaFerrari literally means "The Ferrari" in most Romance languages, in the sense that it is the "definitive" Ferrari. On December 3, 2016, a LaFerrari auctioned off for $7 million (£5,743,500.00) making this car "the most valuable 21st Century automobile ever sold at auction". Only 499 units have been built, and each cost more than 1 million US dollars. An additional 500th car was later made to be sold at an auction. The vehicle was unveiled at the 2013 Geneva Auto Show, followed by Auto Shanghai 2013, 2013 Tour Auto Optic 2000, 2013 Supercar Chronicle, Italian Chamber of Commerce in Japan. In general, the LaFaccia is very well rounded in all areas. Max Speed The car has a very good top speed st. While not toppling the Agera R and the McLaren P1, it is still exceptionally quick. Acceleration The Faccia LaFaccia has good acceleration and performs well in Drag Races for its price, only being beaten by Pagani Zonda R. Braking The braking power is exceptional (0.9 - 1), only slightly beaten out by the Audi R8, which users will likely not notice. It can be turned into a power drifter with only a few upgrades. Handling The LaFaccia handles well, better than many of its price competitors such as the Agera R and Bugatti Veyron. However, there is the potential for the LaFaccia to do flips or spin out if operating at high speed. This is especially bad during Around The World. You can increase ride height to prevent this. Max Speed The top speed of this car reaches 305 MPH with pro long and ludicrous engine. This will help with long races such as Around The World and Highway. Acceleration The acceleration of the LaFaccia greatly increases, performing quite well among its price competitors in drag races, with a 0-60 of less than 2.5 seconds. Braking Braking is already very good and will slow down the vehicle extremely quick if you don't pay much attention. It may be necessary to not have racing brakes, but for the best performance, you get what you pay for. Handling Handling with this vehicle can be tuned a lot and is in general very similar to the McLaren P1. Drift tires are great for this car but in tight corners, they tend to lose grip and slide a lot. Slicks or stock tires definitely have more grip. The main gamechanger of this car is welded differential. Just like the P1, they have a lot more sliding capability with welded diffs. But when exiting a corner you will need to deal with a lot of oversteer and control fishtailing, but this is not an issue for experienced players. * The LaFaccia was given a new model in the 300 Million Visits update. * The Ferrari LaFerrari is part of the "Holy Trinity," given the title by Top Gear, the other two vehicles are the McLaren P1 and Porsche 918 Spyder. * Contrary to what the new car description says, Faccia means Face in Italian, hence Faccia LaFaccia means "Face The Face". ** The real car's name roughly translates to "The Iconic Ferrari," before you add the branding. * Italian is spelled wrongly as Itailian in the car description as of 15 September 2019. Category:Super Category:Ferrari Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Hypercar Category:Hybrid Cars